


Kiss

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Galadriel and Aredhel kiss the first time.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I need more femslash so here is some femslash of the one couple I rarely get to see.

The horses were tired by now, slowed to a steady walk as they reached the clearing by a small brook, the echo of its bubble bringing life back into the horses and their riders. Aredhel was the first to hop down from her horse, her long dark braid hitting her back as she landed on her feet. Taking the traveling gear and carefully pulling it off the noble creature’s back, she laid the items on the ground and grabbed for the skin to refill with water. Her hips and back ached like no other, but she forced herself to the steady flow of water and fell to her knees. 

Not a moment after she had scooped water into her hands and doused her face with the cold liquid, her cousin had come to join her on the ground. Long blonde hair, well past her waist even in the braid, fell into the brook as Galadriel leaned forward to gather a handful of refreshing water as well. The pair stayed quiet, washing their faces and hands, drinking from the clear stream for several long minutes before Aredhel finally broke the silence. 

“Remind me never, I repeat, never suggest that we stop at the next steam,” she tried to say seriously, but she couldn’t help laughing at the thought. Her tone was light and jovial as she continued, “especially when I haven’t the faintest idea where we are!”

“Honestly, Irissë, I could disown you,” Galadriel shook her head, shifting to pull her riding boots from her feet so she might dip her toes into the cool water. 

“And be the only elleth among our cousins? I would like to see you try!”

The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles at the thought. Being the only two female cousins in such a large family had been quite the experience, between being pushed around and picked on to being fiercely protected. Galadriel, however, was developing into quite the strong elleth in her own right, and Aredhel had always been the headstrong sort. 

Being just now nearly at their majorities, their fathers had permitted them to go on a short enough trip within the limits of the kingdom. While Fingon, Maedhros, and Finrod were all out on their own hunting expedition, surely not far away should the girls find themselves in a situation, but they had yet to run into them. It was for the better, they had teased, not wanting to get stuck with their older brothers and their eldest cousin. No doubt they were drinking more than hunting, after all.

Shucking her own boots, Aredhel stretched her legs out and touched her toes to the water tentatively, though in a flash Galadriel was splashing at her with her own foot, getting her leggings damp as well. Yelping in surprise, Aredhel scrambled backward from the brook and shot her cousin a glare. Seeing that cocky grin oln the blonde’s face did something to her, and within a short moment she launched herself across the short bit of grass to tackle Galadriel were she sat. 

The two rolled across the ground, trying to best one another by pinning the other down with hands and arms and legs and feet. Despite having the upper hand in the beginning, Aredhel realized her mistake the moment her cousin’s hands grasped her wrists and held her firmly down, her face smug as ever. “When will you learn, Irissë? I’m taller and stronger than you.”

“You’ve always had the larger head too,” she teased, gritting her teeth as she tried to free her arms. “Damn it, Artanis! I give!”

“Hmmmm,” Galadriel pondered their position a moment longer, sitting astride Aredhel’s hips. In a flash she dipped her head and pressed their lips together, firm and sure. Beneath her Aredhel’s eyes went wide in surprise, significantly less sure of herself than she had ever been. When the blonde drew back slightly, curious expression across her face, Aredhel felt her skin flush. 

“Oh,” she mumbled, blinking a few times as her tongue swiped over her lower lip, sucking it in between her teeth. If her father could see her now! He hated when she did this with her mouth, after all, but to be beneath her cousin as well? Her heart raced in her chest at the notion. “Did you just… kiss me?”

“I did. Was.. that okay?”

“I think so,” Aredhel nodded, the redness of a blush flourishing over her cheeks and ears. Galadriel never looked anything more than confident, not as long as they had grown up together, but a flicker of doubt seemed to cross her face and without a word Aredhel craned her neck up to capture those soft lips again.

It was a chaste sort of kissing, closed mouth, closed eyes, but it was warm and inviting all the same. Galadriel’s fingers released Aredhel’s wrists, sliding up to entwine their hands together instead. When at last they separated, Aredhel’s pupils had grown twice the size, her breath uneven as a smile spread over her lips. “That’s.. nice. Not what I was expecting, but… We should do that again,” she offered, lifting her head again just slightly and hoping that the other would accept. 

This time Galadriel held back far less, her lips parting slightly as she kissed Aredhel breathless beneath her, the other girl squirming. Their chests pressed together, and though Galadriel hadn’t anticipated as much, Aredhel had managed to get her foot just right so that she could flip them over. Her grin was undeniable as she used her newfound position to her advantage. One of Aredhel’s hands slipped from her cousin’s, coming down to caress Galadriel’s smooth cheek. A tongue brushed over her lower lip, and at the realization it wasn’t her own, she parted her lips and allowed the blonde to explore her mouth at last. 

Fingers catching the back of Aredhel’s head, Galadriel guided her movements in the kiss, their hips flush against each other as their mouths explored. A soft sound escaped Aredhel’s throat as her cousin’s hand ran along her side, fingers tracing the lacings of her bodice and making her shiver. Though neither of them had much experience in these sort of physical pleasures, they seemed to learn quickly just how to draw out gasps and soft moans from one another. After a long while Aredhel rolled off of Galadriel and into the grass beside her, dazed grin on her face, warm all over in the sunlight. 

Sitting up on her elbows, Galadriel’s long hair cascading down her back into the grass, she spared her cousin a glance. “We could do this again, if you wished,” she offered, noting the relaxed way that Aredhel reclined now.

“I certainly wish it,” she hummed her reply, meeting Galadriel’s calm gaze. “And I shall wish it until the end of my days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr, y’all. @quinngreyy


End file.
